Commandment
A is a unique power created by the Demon King over 3,000 years ago. There are ten in total and each has a unique curse bestowed upon anyone who breaks its rule. Overview The Commandments are a set of ten decrees that were created by the Demon King when he took half of his power and split that into ten fragments to create the Ten Commandments, who derive their group name from their powers. Each Commandment has a specific rule that, if broken, will place a specific curse on the victim(s) depending on what the Commandment itself is centered around. The power of the Commandments is absolute and affects anyone who breaks its rule, even the wielder itself. However, anyone who has another Commandment is immune to all others except their own. Those who were given a Grace or a divine blessing by the Supreme Deity are also immune to the Commandments’ effects as well. The curses will only be lifted if the victim defeats its wielder or at the victim's death. The Commandments can be removed from their wielder using a special spell, but only if he or she gives their consent or if they are left powerless, unable to fight or die. Absorbing a Commandment turns any non-demon race into a demon, giving them the standard demonic powers as well though in the case of a goddess while gaining such powers, their souls and minds would be devoured and warped by the Commendment due to being the polar opposites of demons. Though Mael, the only goddess to receive a Commandment, was bestowed one after his memories were altered by Gowther and his doll so it’s unknown if the same effect applies if he had his real memories intact. Moreover, if anyone, demon or not, tries to take in more than one Commandment, it would destroy them. Monspeet himself said only the sons of the Demon King, Meliodas and Zeldris, could survive such a feat, but it is revealed that Mael as Estarossa is capable of doing so too, but at the cost of warping his broken soul and mind even more and in the end going crazy. After Gowther’s memory spell wore off and Mael regained his memories, his body holding three Commandments took on mixed a appearance of a goddess and a demon where his left half is that of a demon and the right is that of a goddess. In this form, he’s able to use both his holy and demonic powers and even combine them together. After absorbing a fouth, Mael was able to materialize the Commandments in physical forms ans use them for various attacks. Meliodas states that by absorbing all ten of the Commandments, he can reach a level of power equal to that of the Demon King and Supreme Deity, as he is doing so to end the curse placed on Elizabeth Liones. The Ten Decrees * |Jiai}}: Anyone who holds hatred in the presence of the wielder will be unable to afflict harm on anyone else. **It was previously held by Meliodas and later by Estarossa, then Meliodas again. * |Shinjitsu}}: Anyone who lies in the presence of the wielder will be turned to stone. **It was previously held by Galand, later absorbed by Estarossa, then Meliodas. * |Shinkō}}: Anyone who shows faithlessness in the presence of the wielder will have their eyes set ablaze. **It was previously held by Melascula, later absorbed by Meliodas. * |Keishin}}: Anyone who shows their back to the wielder is forced into serving the Demon King and by extension, his representative and youngest son, Zeldris. **It was originally held by Calmadios, then Zeldris, who later forfeited it to Meliodas. * |Muyoku}}: Anyone who holds desire from another person loses their memories, emotions, and sense of self. **It was previously held by Gowther, then taken by Zeldris, who later forfeited it to Meliodas. * |Fusatsu}}: Anyone who kills in the presence of the wielder will have their own time stolen away from them until they die from old age. **It was previously held by Grayroad, later taken by Meliodas. * |Ansoku}}: The curse is unknown. **It was previously held by Gloxinia, but after he left the Ten Commandments it was taken back by Zeldris, who then forfeited it to Meliodas. * |Nintai}}: The curse is unknown. **It was previously held by Drole, but after he left the Ten Commandments it was taken back by Zeldris, who then forfeited it to Meliodas. * |Chinmoku}}: The curse is unknown. **It was previously held by Monspeet, later absorbed by Estarossa, then Meliodas. * |Junketsu}}: The curse is unknown. **It was previously held by Derieri, later absorbed by Estarossa, then Meliodas. Techniques * の |Jiai no Kōgyoku|literally meaning "Lightball of Love"}}: Mael takes the Love Commandment and uses it to create an incredibly destructive explosion. The effects of the Commandment turns any pain and suffering in the opponents into pleasure, lending them to grow sleepy and finally die. * の |Shinjitsu no Kane|literally meaning "Bell of Truth"}}: Mael takes the Truth Commandment and uses it to create a bell capable of dispersing any illusion. * の |Chinmoku no Ōgama|literally meaning "Scythe of Reticence"}}: Mael takes the Reticence Commandment and uses it to craft a scythe that brands anyone hit with the cursed seal of the Commandment, sealing their magic. * の |Junketsu no Kō|literally meaning "Incense of Purity"}}: Mael takes the Purity Commandment and uses it to create a big incense which smoke make people to be immobilised by a great preassure and suffer hallucinations of what their hearts truly desires. Effects Merlin Petrified.gif|The petrification effect of the Truth Commandment People's eyes burned by the Faith Commandment.gif|People's eyes burned by the Faith Commandment Love Commandment.gif|The incapacitation effect of the Love Commandment Zeldris Piety Commandment.gif|The slaving effect of the Piety Commandment Dogedo killed by the Pacifism Commandment.gif|The aging effect of the Pacifism Commandment Decrees Selflessness decree.png|Selflessness decree Repose decree.png|Repose decree Patience decree.png|Patience decree Pacifism decree.png|Pacifism decree Truth decree.png|Truth decree Reticence decree.png|Reticence decree Piety decree.png|Piety decree Love decree.png|Love decree Faith decree.png|Faith decree Purity decree.png|Purity decree Techniques Mael using Lightball of Love.png|'Jiai no Kougyoku' Mael using Bell of Truth.png|'Shinjitsu no Kane' Mael using Scythe of Silence.png|'Chinmoku no Oogama' Mael using Incense of Purity.png|'Junketsu no Kou' Trivia *Each Commandment is directly inspired by one of the 10 Commandments of the Bible : *#''"You shall have no other gods before Me" corresponds to the Commandments of' Piety ' *#"You shall not make idols" corresponds to the Commandments of 'Faith' *#"You shall not take the name of the LORD your God in vain" corresponds to the Commandments of '''Reticence' *#''"Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy"'' corresponds to the Commandments of Repose. *#"Honor your father and your mother" corresponds to the Commandments of'' Love'' *#''"You shall not murder"'' corresponds to the Commandments of Pacifism. *#''"You shall not commit adultery"'' corresponds to the Commandments of Purity. *#''"You shall not steal" corresponds to the Commandments of '''Patience'. *#''"You shall not bear false witness against your neighbour"'' corresponds to the Commandments of Truth. *#''"You shall not covet" corresponds to the Commandments of '''Selflessness'. References es:Mandamiento fr:Commandement Category:Abilities